


Stopping by the Messiah on a Snowy Evening (podfic)

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choir Music, Classical Music, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Muggle Culture, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "Stopping by the Messiah on a Snowy Evening" by burglebezzlementAuthor's original summary:When Harry Potter agreed to join Hermione’s Muggle-Wizarding Choir, he wasn’t expecting to be singing next to Draco Malfoy. Christmas, choir music, and the gaps in a Wizarding education.





	Stopping by the Messiah on a Snowy Evening (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stopping by the Messiah on a Snowy Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427836) by [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1eE1dTbQHiRTGzwQeOUZ7ru6fGxJ1Qlye) | 30 MB | 0:31:14  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NUQ0gThDA4NsiR7mzI2HwfI29Y-_6Zek) | 15 MB | 0:31:14

**Author's Note:**

> I chose this story partly because I myself am a member of a community chorus, and it's been a wonderful experience for me. I'm glad Harry and Draco got the chance too. ;-)
> 
> If you have the opportunity to go to a Scratch Messiah, or a Sing-Along Messiah as we generally call them here in the US, I highly recommend it. Even if you can't sing or read music, there's nothing like being surrounded by joyful singers making glorious music.
> 
> The musical underlayers are from exactly the pieces referenced in the story: Randall Thompson's Alleluia, Edvard Grieg's Morning Mood from Peer Gynt, the alto aria "Despised of Men" and the Hallelujah Chorus from Handel's Messiah. The section break music is a snippet of Morning Mood.


End file.
